


The Girl From Poetry Club [Ben Solo/OFC]

by thewritergirl94



Category: Adam Driver - Fandom, Kylo Ren - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, ben solo - Fandom
Genre: Adam Driver - Freeform, Cheese, F/M, Fluff, Humour, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Paterson - Freeform, Poetry, Romance, Star Wars - Freeform, adam driver x oc, adam driver x reader - Freeform, adam driver x you, based on paterson, ben solo x oc, using star wars characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-05 15:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15866241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritergirl94/pseuds/thewritergirl94
Summary: Ben Solo has been single for a very long time. While his friends Finn and Poe were in serious relationships, Ben could never find anyone that accepted his weird, mysterious, hopeless romantic self... until the girl from his poetry club.[I swear I'm not as bad in writing as I am with titles and summaries! I hope you enjoy this story! Check my others!]





	1. Ben's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to my first ever Ben/Kylo fanfiction! This is completely AU, in the sense that it doesn't take place within the Star Wars universe. I only own my OCs, any names related to Star Wars are of course property of Lucas Films.
> 
> This chapter is basically setting the scene and a look at Ben's character.

Two years, seven months, three weeks and four days.

That's how long I've been single for down to the day. I look at my friends and honestly, I don't get it. I'm a nice person: I drink responsibly, don't smoke, don't do drugs, never cheated and my criminal records are clean (apart from one parking ticket). And yet, no woman ever considered getting serious with me. O mean yes, I have been in relationships before, and they all ended the same: after several months, dumped, and the usual excuse is "it was getting too serious" or "you deserve someone better", or my personal favourite "it's not you, it's me. We want different things and it's not working out."

I look at Finn and Rose first as they talked about the latest funny thing that happened at work with Poe and his girlfriend Rey. I was friends with Rose first, and we had Chemistry together. When Finn moved here, she immediately had a crush on him and I went out of my way to introduce them, and the rest is history. And as long as I've known them, their love only grew and grew. What angers me in a way is how they're not really in the rush to get married. They'd been engaged for years, but taking it day by day, enjoying each other's company and shit. Don't get me wrong, I love both of them to death, they're like the siblings I never had, but God damn did they anger me at times.

Then, I observe Poe and Rey, arms linked with one another as they listened intently to Rose animating the story with her great impression of Finn's boss. At first glance, one would think they worked as models or actors, they're that good-looking. I forgot how they met, but I know it was through me at a party or something. 

Notice the pattern here? Two couples met thanks to me. And yet, I never met my match thanks to me. My ex-girlfriend, Joanne, was exceptional: I'd met her through a poetry dating app - can you believe it? Of all apps - and we were together for almost a year, which was my longest to date. I went out of my way to make her the happiest woman in the world. I wrote her poems, bought her flowers on important occasions... and she never returned the love. She's the type to say "Well, that was fun" after making love and never said I love you back.

"Dude!"

I blinked and shook my head, as if I snapped out of a dream. I'd forgotten where I was for a second. Right, we were celebrating Poe's latest promotion at work. God, how long was I gone.

"Y-yeah?" I frowned, taking a sip of beer.

Finn gave me a 'you kidding me?' look. "You've been staring into deep space for a solid five minutes."

"Sorry I was just..." I paused. Thinking about my love life and lack thereof? How envious I was of you and Poe for being in love and in serious relationships?

"We have _got_ to find you a girl, man." Rey commented, pointing a finger at me. Ah, so she knew what I was thinking about. Was she a mind reader or something?! "It's been way too long. You're almost 30, for Pete's sake! Get out on the field already!"

"I have, Rey." I replied. "It's not my fault the women I fall for don't return the favour. Apparently, poetry and chivalry is dead."

"Isn't there anyone in your poetry club?" Finn asked. I glanced at him and shook my head. I think I was the only single one in the local poetry club. The only single woman there that I know of was a lesbian. The rest were either men or women who were married and/or with children. "Absolutely no one? Due, find a new hobby."

"You'll find someone, Ben." Rose assured me, putting a hand on my shoulder and squeezing it. "You're a smart, handsome man. I bet there's someone out there for you."

"In a galaxy far, far away maybe." I muttered under my breath.

"Oh, sod off!" Finn exclaimed, throwing a peanut from the small bowl and at my face. For the first time that night, I chuckled. "There's that smouldering Solo smile we love!"

The rest of the night went smoothly, a few laughs here and there, and Rey trying to fix me up with the bartender - an obvious failed attempt at that - and we all went home our separate ways. When I got to my apartment, I took off my shoes, putting them under the chair next to the front door. My cat, Chewie, made its way to me, purring for food. I smiled and went in the kitchen to fetch him some food.

I know what you're thinking: a single man who loves poetry and lives alone with a cat. The stereotype is real. Here's where they stereotype become even more real: I work in a bookstore coffee shop owned by my own parents. I'd only moved out of my parents' place just after Joanne broke up with me. I thought it was about time. Not that I didn't love my parents, but you know... I needed my independence and privacy.

After showering and changing into my old gym shorts and Stone Roses t-shirt I crawled into bed (with Chewie at the foot of the bed curled up in a ball) and read a few chapters from _Love in the Time of Cholera_ by Gabriel García Márquez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any kudos, comments, bookmarks and subscriptions are very appreciated! If you have any stories you'd like my to read or comment on, do not hesitate to let me know!


	2. Eva's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Only one chapter published and I got a BOOKMARK! I'm excited because it's my first across all of my work! This chapter is dedicated to you, thank you for making my day

I'd moved to Paterson from Manhattan a few weeks ago. You might think: isn't that a few minutes away? I wanted a change in scenery. I'd been living in Manhattan for a few years - the longest I've stayed in one place - and I wanted to move to a place that sounded romantic and poetic. After reading the first _Paterson_ book by William Carlos Williams, I visited for a day and went back to Manhattan with keys to my own one-bedroom flat. People always asked why I moved a lot even as an adult. I grew up in a military family, and even spent half my life in Europe, and the idea of staying in one place for a long time scared me a lot...

... until now. I'm nearing 30, and I'm still single. I want to fall in love, settle down, marry and have children and dogs (or cats, I like either pet). Maybe I'll find myself a nice poet from poetic Paterson.

I looked out the bus window and cursed when I realise I missed the stop. I stood up with my tote bag, the bus still moving. "Excuse me! Driver! I need to get down!!"

The driver slammed onto the breaks, sending me flying to the front of the bus. Well, that's a nice first impression. "Good God, missy. Are you okay?" He stood up from his seat, checking for any visible wounds.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry, I'm still new to the bus thing." I explained, wiping my knees. The worst part of it all was that I was wearing a dress. I hope the men at the back didn't get a free show!

"Careful next time, Miss." He pressed the button to open the door. I thanked him again before stepping down. The town hall was just round the corner, but I was fucking late. There are a lot of things you can use to describe me: quirky, romantic, empathic, generous, poetic, smart, maybe decent-looking... but punctual is definitely not one of them. As with any other thing, I am late for my first session at the Paterson Poetry Club. I bursted through the door, huffing and puffing. There were more people than I expected - over ten for sure - and I was becoming a nervous wreck by the second.

"I'm so sorry I'm late!" I exclaimed, and everyone stopped chatting amongst each other. I sat in the first free seat I found, my hair all over the place. I took out my notebook and pen, placed my tote bag underneath my chair and sighed with relief.

I was only... 26 minutes late. I'd call that a personal best.

"It's okay, Miss...?" The middle aged man looked up from his book, smiling. "Evangeline McCormick, right? We spoke on the phone yesterday?"

"Yes, sir. And Eva's just fine." I blushed as I looked around. I felt like the youngest person here... until my eyes landed on a handsome man who seemed around my age, a few years older maybe, sitting across from me. He appeared to be very tall and gangly, even from where I was sitting, with thick, black hair that was approximately chin-length. My throat dried up when my eyes trailed down to his full lips. Holy hell, and that very prominent nose. Fuck.

"Why don't you read what you wrote this week, Ben?"

The very handsome man, whose name I just found out was Ben, blinked and shook his head, his large hands shifting through the pages of his tiny notebook. I'm not very experienced in the field of men, but I knew what they said about large hands and feet, or was it either one or the other?

"Right... yes..." Wow, his voice was unconventionally deep. It sounded like a podcast reader that could either put you in a nice, deep sleep or turn you on like a lightswitch. He cleared his throat and started reading:

 _If you only knew how beautiful you are to me_  
_you'd know I see an Angel every time I look at you._  
 _I get short of breath my heart first skips a beat,_  
 _then speeds up fast,_  
 _feeling as if it will pound right out of my chest._

My breathing got heavier when he looked up at me for a split of a second before going back to his poem:

_You're so beautiful I wish I had more than two pictures,_   
_of which I could get comfort and admire._   
_That perfect smile which enraptures me through and through._   
_I look at them and say I love you, I miss you so very much._   
_They provide me comfort in those hardest times,_   
_when I'm so very lonely and need you by my side._

_You're so very beautiful to me,_   
_if you only knew how much._   
_You're divine to me a perfect jewel._   
_I just want to hold and kiss you all night long._   
_You're just beautiful through and through._   
_[Actual poem is by Michael P. McParland. Credits go to him]_

Wow. WOW.

"Beautiful as always, Ben." The middle aged man smiled, and everyone gave him a round of applause, including myself. He turned slightly pink as he lowered down his notebook, closing it. "However... another poem about a woman? Who inspires all of this?"

"Just... I dunno." He replied, shrugging. He _had_ to have a beautiful woman in his life. He was well-rounded, and the way the words rolled off his tongue was simply magical. I bet he had women lining up to be with him. "I just think and the words just flow out. I can't control what I think about, Lou."

"Why not write about... singlehood?" another person suggested. Singlehood? I suppressed a triumphant smile. So Mysterious Ben was single, huh. "Freedom, travelling, being around friends."

""He wrote about that last week, Leanne." someone pointed out.

"What about you, Eva?" Lou, the middle aged man from before, grinned at me. "Do you have any poems you'd like to share with us?"

All eyes focused on me, and I blushed a million shade of red and pink, as I opened my notebook. Mine was unlike any other: if I found inspiration in a restaurant, I'll write down on a napkin and staple it to my notebook, which is how it got thick. "I think I have... one..." Love... heartbreak... loss... Nana... No no no none of these would impress! Oh, here's one... "This one is about travelling."

 _I travel far and wide_  
_throughout the world to_  
 _sun lazily in aqua pools in Greece,_  
 _picnic by the the Eiffel Tower,_  
 _stroll white sand beaches on tropic isles,_  
 _fly over glacier packed mountaintops_  
 _green countrysides and floral valleys._  
 _In an instant I am transported to_  
 _exotic faraway landscapes_  
 _without ever leaving my own chair,_  
 _my soul free to experience things_  
 _it never can otherwise._  
 _Truly an amazing gift...._  
 _being a part of the beauty of the world_  
 _through the eyes and lens of others_  
 _right here on my computer screen._  
 _[Actual poem is by Carolyn Brunelle. Credits go to her]_

"That was truly beautiful!" Leanne exclaimed. "Young, beautiful and also truly talented!"

"Oh um... thank you." I smiled nervously as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

The rest of the session went smoothly. My constructive criticism was truly appreciated despite me being new to the club. Ben himself brought some very valid points about going more in death about the physical description of the cat a man named Billy talked about in his poem.

"Ladies and gentlemen, that is our one hour up." Lou announced, glancing down at his watch, and then up at everyone. "Same time next week?" Everyone nodded and then stood up. I picked up my tote bag and put my notebook inside, looking for my bus card, but couldn't for the life of me. Well screw it. I must've dropped it when the bus braked. I took out what little money I had and made my way to the bus stop.

"Hey! H-hey! Evangeline!" I turned my head at the sound of my name and saw Ben running up to me, waving my bus card in the air. "Evangeline..." He paused a few steps away from me, catching his breath. "You dropped this before you left."

He handed me the card, and I swear on my father's life, I felt electricity passing through his fingers touching mine. Like, dead serious. "Th-thank you." I smiled, putting my money in my jacket pocket. "Your poem was really beautiful, by the way."

"Thanks." He smiled. "I'm Ben."

"Evangeline, but I think you got that after the second time you called my name." I half-joked. Oh my goodness was I seriously already flirting with him?! "I uh mean... nice to meet you too..."

"You waiting for Bus 23?" I nodded and he grinned. He had the cutest yet sexiest smile in the world. "Me too!"

At exactly 8pm, the bus pulled up in front of us. When the door opened it was a different driver from before (thankfully), and Ben let me go up first. As I usually did, I sat right behind the driver, and Ben sat down next to me. We didn't speak much. I wanted to ask him a lot of things, but at the same time I was restraining myself from being an awkward shit in front of a very attractive man. I looked at the big sign with my street name on it and stood up.

"This is me, Ben." I glanced down at him, smiling softly. "It's been really nice meeting you."

"Yeah, it was." He responded, smiling back. "I'll see you around."

I got down and walked to the main building, which was just a minute or two away from the bus stop. I went up and squealed as soon as I locked my apartment door when I was inside. I hadn't felt this way about any man before. Never, ever. Was this love already? Or an infatuation? I changed into my nightwear and took out my tablet from my drawer to type in my journal. I didn't have any friends to talk about boys with, so I resorted to journalling.

Paterson, you have been good to me so far!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, kudos, comments and bookmarks encourage me to write more!


	3. Ben's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm still trying to figure out what I want Evangeline to look like, so I am currently using myself. I can relate to Hannah from 'Girls' a LOT - you know, physically, socially, mentally and emotionally - so if the description sounds similar, that's why.
> 
> ***
> 
> This chapter was a tiny bit of a filler but I wanted to feature Ben's relationship with his parents. I hope you like it!

I was earlier than usual at the bar. Usually, both Finn and Rose are here before me, and then we wait until the rest arrive. This time round, I was a solid ten minutes before then. Rose texted in the group chat to let us know she was stuck at work to train a new employee and would be here after 8pm. The first to arrive was Finn. He frowned upon seeing me.

"Mate, are you okay?" he asked slowly as he slid into the booth.

"Yeah, I'm good." I replied coolly, not giving anything away. I didn't know whether to wait until at least Poe and Rey were here too. "Pretty good."

"Okay..." He paused, as if to change his words. "Actually no. Not okay. What's wrong with you? You never say you're 'pretty good'." He imitated my American accent when repeating 'pretty good', which is one of my favourite things about Finn: his British accent and him imitating me. Then his facial expression changed. "Holy shit. You met someone."

"I-- I--"

"You totally did! Fuck, Solo! Tell me _everything_." He sat up straight like a girl waiting for her BFF to talk about boys. "Actually, no." I chortled. Finn's favourite phrase had to be "Actually no", or "Bollocks". "Let's wait until the others are here."

"I kind of came here earlier so that I could tell you on your own first." I explained, and he nodded. "She's in my poetry club, just moved to Paterson from the looks of it. And she's got these _beautiful_ eyes. You just... literally get lost in them."

"What's her name?" he asked.

"What's whose name?" Rey asked. We looked up to see Rey and Poe walking in, his arm draped around her neck. When she caught my smile, she gasped. "Oh my gosh, you totally met someone, didn't you?!" She slid into the booth next to me, followed by Poe.

"He was about to give me a name." Finn pointed out with a smirk.

"Well?" Poe gave me a friendly punch on my shoulder. "Tell us!"

I sighed dreamily. "Evangeline." I stared at everyone. "Her name's Evangeline."

"Wow, that name sound so... exotic!" Finn exclaimed. "And you said you met her at poetry club?"

"Poetry club? Dude, if she's not into you, I don't know who will be." Poe half-joked. He flagged down the bartender and requested two beers each, also for Rose, who said she was on her way.

Ignoring his comment, Rey asked, "What does she look like?"

"Long, chestnut hair. Beautiful, hazel eyes. Tall. Very beautiful." As I spoke about her, I pictured her sitting across from me, next to Finn, grinning at me. "And she's got this small dimple on her right cheek?" I pointed my finger to my right cheek. "Super cute."

"We have _got_ to meet her. You realise this is the first time you've met someone you actually like from poetry club, right?"

"Yeah, Rey's right, man." Poe told me. "This girl seems special to you, and you met what, five minutes ago?"

"Actually yesterday, but--"

"And did she give you any signals? Like, laughing at your jokes or rubbing your arm as you spoke?" I shook my head. "Nothing?"

"I spoke to her for like five minutes, but... I just I felt something."

"I think it's sweet." Rey pinched my cheek playfully and then yelled, "Hey!" when she saw Rose making her over to us. I grinned. "Benny was just telling us about a cute girl he met in poetry club."

"No effing way! You met someone?!" I nodded, my grin growing wider. "Praise the Lord! Give me the details!"

"Her name's Evangeline and--"

"Wait, Evangeline... McCormick?" I froze. How did Rose know her? "She's the employee I was training all day! She's such a nice girl."

"No shit, right!" I exclaimed, agreeing with her. "She writes the most beautiful poetry. I wish I recorded her reading it."

"So what is she like, Rose?" Finn asked her. "You spent more time with her."

"I really like her. She's really getting the hang of being around kids a lot, considering she's an only child and travelled a lot growing up." Rose explained. The poem she read... it was about herself. She didn't just travel through pictures she saw online or in books... she was an actually traveller. WOW. "Oh, Ben. If you tow really hit it off, I'd be so happy for you. She's super great."

"She sounds up your alley, dude. You should make a move on her before someone else does." Poe commented.

"I asked her to come join us but she said she was busy working on her art."

"Hold on... she paints too?"

She shrugged. "I mean..." She picked up the pint and raised it to her mouth. "That's what I understood by it." And drank half the pint.

Wow, Evangeline seemed the perfect package. She had to be.

"I was thinking... why don't you ask her to join us to go shopping on Saturday?" Rey offered. "Then we go back to your place and hang out there."

"Wait, but Saturday's games ni--" Finn's voice trailed off when he caught oe and Rey's mischievous look. "The more the merrier."

"Hold up, I-I don't really get it..." I said. I genuinely didn't.

"I think what Rey meant was us girls go to the mall, get to know her better in a non-creepy way because we care about you, man, and then we go back to your apartment to play some video games and hang out. Does that sound bad? I thought it sounded okay."

"I think that's a great plan, Tico. Kudos!" Poe and her raised their glasses, clinking them together before taking a swig.

"Are you really going to set me up with Evangeline?" I asked innocently. Poe and Finn exchanged looks and then smirked at me.

"We're helping you set yourself up with Evangeline." Poe corrected me with a cheesy-looking wink.

 

********************

The next day, I had the earlier shift in the morning, so I woke up bright and early. I was never much of a morning person, but I knew today was the day Rose was going to ask Evangeline to hang out with her and Rey, so I'd be seeing her (fingers crossed!) tomorrow, so I was super excited. I decided to have breakfast with my parents, as it had been a long time since I did.

"Ben! You're here early!" my mother exclaimed with surprise as she saw me waiting on the front steps of the shop. As always, I had forgotten my keys at home, so I waited until mom was there. She placed her hands on her hips expectantly. "You forgot your keys at home again, didn't you?" I nodded. I may have been a good foot and a half taller than my mother, but she still had a way of intimidating me. She mumbled something to herself - probably something to do with me forgetting my keys again - whilst opening the front of the shop. We went in and locked the door behind her. I looked up at the big wall clock: an hour until opening.

We went out back to bring in the delivery boxes, most of which were books people would donate for the shop. We'd put some on display for people to take, and others on the tables. Better to read than using a damn phone the whole time: that's what my other always says. Whilst we were carrying the box, i took a deep breath.

"Mom, I was wondering if I could take the afternoon off tomorrow?" I asked her. She dropped the last box in the kitchenette and looked up at me, eyebrows furrowed. I wasn't one to usually ask for an afternoon off, unless it was something urgent.

"Ben, is everything okay?" she asked, full of concern.

"Yeah of course! I just... I need to clean my place for games' night." I insisted with a smile. I wasn't about to tell her about Evangeline, not yet at least. Everytime I talked to mom and dad about a girl I liked, they'd go out of their way to try and meet her, and then everything fucks up and I end up all emotional and poetic. "I can come over for delivery and the morning shift, but leave at, say, 2-ish?"

"Sure, son. I mean your dad will be around all day tomorrow. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." she responded with a smile, and squeezed my arm.

I was closer to mom than dad. Even though they're both amazing and cool--well, my father was way cooler than mom. He used to be a musician before he met mom, and settled down with her because, as dad always says, "There was something about your mom that reminded me of what John saw in Yoko. Only we were both single at the time." They got married after i was born, because they wanted me to be a part of it. I think I was 6 or 7, btu I remembered the day like it was yesterday. It was so beautiful. I wanted to have what they had.

"Good morning, guys!" I heard my dad exclaim from the other side, arms spread open. Mom grinned toothily and gave him a hug and a small peck on the lips. "So, the house is completely clean. Head to toe. All that's left now is the basement. I'll need your brother for that, I think we still have some of his crap there."

"It's fine, dear." she replied as they pulled away from the hug. He came up to me and patted me on the shoulder as a greeting and we started taking out the books from the boxes. Well, that was dad's job, mine was to see which ones go on display or not. "By the way, Ben wants to take the afternoon off tomorrow."

"Afternoon off?" He looked at me, smirking. "Have a date?"

"Dad!" I groaned, whilst at the same time, mom exclaimed, "Han!"

"What?! He never takes afternoons off unless he had a date!" dad retorted innocently, shrugging in defense.

"I have games' night with the guys and I need to clean the place up." I explained. Dad frowned.

"My reason sounded way better than games' night, Benny. No offense."

"I mean... there _might_ be someone..." I paused, as they stopped dead on their tracks, looking at me expectantly. "I mean, I've only met her once, but- I dunno, I like her a lot. She might be there tomorrow."

"See, Leia, a _date_!" Dad exclaimed triumphantly.

"She started working with Rose this week. She just moved to Paterson."

"Oh sweetie! I'm so happy for you!" Mom came up to me and gave me a hug. "What's her name?"

"Evangeline." My tone changed from normal to dreamy as her name rolled off of my tongue. Dad rolled his eyes.

"You have it real bad for her and you've only met her once? Benny, I taught you better than that!" he exclaimed. He sounded pretty hurt, but he was good at sounding like things he wasn't just to wind me and mom up, so I just let it go. He continued unpacking the books and went to start the opening process.

"Ben, I think she sounds just lovely." Mom smiled. See? This is why I was so close to my mom. She really got me. And I think I turned out as romantic as her She only let loose a bit after meeting dad. "You can have the day off tomorrow if you want. Make your house super nice for the girl, okay? And for the love of God, put away your toys."

"T-toys? You mean my limited edition _Star Trek_ collectibles? No way! If I want someone to actually like me, they're there to stay. I-I'm done pretending to be like-like Dad!"

"Fine, fine." She replied, putting her arms up with defeat. "And clean that cat up. I swear, he gets greasier-looking by the second."

"Clean house, clean cat. Got it."

"Oh! And get yourself polished up. Wear something nice."

"Mom! I'm not going on a date with her just yet. It's a group of friends hanging out.. she'll just happen to be there too."

"Do you want this girl to think you're a dirty man?" she asked sternly. I gulped and shook my head quickly. "Then wear a nice shirt. You don't want me to come shopping with you during lunch right?"

"No ma'am! I-I got my outfit ready."

As the day progressed, I was asked more and more about Evangeline. For Christ's sake, I only met her ONCE, and they knew that. They gave me an earful (almost) for replying with "Probably", "I think so?" or "I don't know yet" to almost all of their questions. By noon, they stopped asking me about her and letting me focus on my poetry when there were few customers around. I know this sounds super weird, but I wrote one for Evangeline. I'd been inspired or two whole days by her. Whenever I closed my eyes, she'd be there, smiling up at me.

_You brought me sunshine,_   
_when I only saw rain._   
_You brought me laughter,_   
_when I only felt pain._   
_Romantics at heart?_   
_Love at first sight?_   
_Have I known you before?_   
_God! This feels so right!_   
_Have I met you before?_   
_Another time, another place?_   
_If it's only one night,_   
_will it bring us disgrace?_   
_What are these feelings?_   
_Must they be temporary?_   
_Just to make you happy,_   
_seems so necessary._   
_I want you to know,_   
_cause I'll never forget~_   
_knowing your smile~_   
_your kisses~ and yet~_   
_Dreams are something,_   
_that can't always come true,_   
_nothing more we can say,_   
_nothing more we can do._   
_[Actual poem by Donna Donathan. Credits go to her]_


	4. Eva's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, comments and bookmarks will be greatly appreciated! This chapter is a small dedication to the person that inspired me to write this fanfic in the first place: Deliriumdoll. Check out her fanfiction 'Word of the day', it's amazing!
> 
> This chapter is a bit of a long one because I don't feel like dividing it into smaller sections.

Day five of my new job at the Paterson Childcare Centre. I'd made friends with my supervisor, Rose. She was so nice, funny and helpful.

"So how's your first week so far, Eva?" she asked me as we sorted through the toys. "I think you're doing pretty well."

"Yeah, I think so too!" I grinned. "I mean considering this is my second job ever, I think I'm good. I just never really imagined working with children, like, ever, you know?" She nodded. I felt like she could really get me. "I grew up an only child, constantly travelling with my parents. I've only settled a few years ago, like four or five. BUt I really want..."

"Want what?" she wanted to know. She dropped the toy she had in her hand and walked up to me, face etched with concern.

"I never really had any girlfriends... or friends in general. I don't know whether I should talk about myself this much or not? I don't want to be overbearing and--"

"Babe, babe... you're rambling." Rose commented, and I stopped talking, instead opting on listening to her. "It's okay to talk about yourself. Honestly, you are such a cool, badass mother. The way you interact with the kids is so refreshing. Last guy we had was such an asshole, I had to fire him on the spot."

I smiled weakly. I'd forgotten her parents owned the place. She wasn't at all like your typical boss that wouldn't be around. Her parents were in NYC taking charge of their second childcare centre, and I'd only met them once for my interview, and they were so cool. They told me I could work on my poetry and maybe teach the little ones how to write and read at any time I desire, and that I could read them all the stories.

"I never really settled down. I'm such a free soul. I love travelling, experiencing new things... but I was never in love, and my longest relationship was several weeks. I want Paterson to be the place for that, you know?" And I had someone in mind, I wanted to add. I'd only met Ben once, spoke to him for three minutes combined, but God did he leave such an effect on me. I couldn't stop thinking about him since poetry club. He was so nice and handsome.

"You'll find that." she insisted, smirking. "There's a lot of gorgeous men in Paterson. You just have to look carefully." Rose wiggled her eyebrows and winked, making me laugh.

"I... I kinda met someone..." I started saying, and she gasped, clapping like a fangirl. "I mean, I still don't know... I've met him once, at poetry club."

"You go to poetry club? That's so sweet! What's his name? What does he do? Tell me, NOW!" She sat on her stomach, resting her chin on her propped up hands, kicking her legs up and down. I chuckled.

"I don't know much about him. I've only saw him for like an hour, spoke to him for five minutes..."Rose groaned and pouted. "All I know is that his name's Ben and he rides Paterson Bus 23 to go back home from poetry club. And he's so handsome I couldn't think straight when he spoke."

"Awww!" Rose gushed, sitting back on a tiny chair. I finished the last of the toys and proceeded to cleaning the tables from the scribbles. "Sounds like you have a crush on this Ben guy huh."

"I guess I do." I thought about it after I said it, and giggled at the thought. Fuck, 26 years old and still felt like a teenager when I spoke of a crush.

"I think it's adorable! Poets are romantic, right?"

"I mean they tend to be. There are also some that are intense... mysterious..." I was speaking about Ben wasn't I? "Anyways, I'm sorry I diverted you away from work. I didn't mean to."

"Are you kidding? You're such an adorable person! Why don't you hang out with me and my best friend tomorrow? We've got games' night at a friends' house afterwards. You should join in!" she suggested happily.

I swallowed a lump. Whenever I was invited somewhere, I got super anxious and would make up any excuse just so I could leave. But I didn't want that anymore. I wanted to get over my social anxiety as much as I could, so I smiled back and nodded. "If I'm not imposing--"

"No way, Eva! Rey would _love_ you! So would the others. Please say you'll think about it."

"I don't have to. I'd really love to hang out with you and Rey." I smiled.

"Super!" she gave me a hug and then sighed as she looked around the room, "Babe, we have got to clean this place up. Like, right now."

We laughed and put on some music whilst we cleaned up. I was embarrassed at first since most of my songs are from decades before I was born, but to my surprise, Rose listened to the same music as me! She told me all her friends were old souls at heart and absolutely loved playing video games, which is why they made Saturday games' night. It wasn't just video games they liked, it was also card and board games.

"I know it's weird, but I feel like I've known you for a long time." I remarked at one point.

"I feel the _exact_ same way!" She stood up, hands on her hips as she scanned the room. "I think we're done here. Want me to drive you home?" She offered, dangling her car keys in the air. Rose put on her coat and handed me mine.

"If you don't mind. I live on 20th Avenue." I replied, and she nodded.

"I don't live too far off from there, I can drop you off. Oh, and I'll pick you up at 10am tomorrow. Is that good?"

"Totally." The drive home was full of music and laughter. I honestly loved Paterson already. First mysterious, romantic Ben, and now Rose from work and hopefully her friends will be nice too.

********************

I was ready by 9.45am. I woke up super late because I didn't hear my alarm go off. But as soon as I opened my eyes and saw the time, I jumped out of my bed and into the shower. I put on my nicest day outfit: a pair of black skinny jeans with a Velvet Underground band t-shirt and Doc Martens. Rose had told me to be as casual as possible and to not try too hard. For hair I let my hair down and put on as little makeup as possible. I frowned when I saw my acne scars show, so I put on even more makeup... but then removed it again because I looked like a Geisha in a circus. That's the thing with me, there's no grey area. It's either pitch black or white as snow. No inbetween. I either fuck up too often or don't do anything at all.

So I stuck with a natural lip and mascara. Fuck I looked horrible.

_Honk! Honk!_

I looked out of my window and saw Rose in her nice Chevy waving up at me. "Good morning, Eva!"

From the other side, a gorgeous girl whom I realised was Rey, popped her head out the window. "I'm Rey!"

"Nice to meet you! I-I'll be right down!" I yelled back, and grabbed a loose cardigan before grabbing my bag, checking I had everything I needed, and ran downstairs to the car. Once I'm in, Rey gave me a quick hug and Rose drove off.

"I have heard so much about you, Eva. Rose really likes you." Rey told me. I blushed. Nobody spoke so nicely to me before. Fuck, Rey was so beautiful!

"A-are you a model, Rey? I'm sorry, it's just... you look so pretty. I had to ask"

Rey chuckled and smiled bashfully. "See?" Rose said. "I told you Eva's a nice soul!"

"I did some modelling before I went to college, but I'm an accountant."

"That's so cool. This is only my second job all my life, and hearing people say they settled on a job is just insane for me!" I laughed nervously.

"What did you do before childcare?" Rey wanted to now. She glanced at me through the rearview mirror mirror.

"I worked in a bookstore. I actually was gonna have a job at a bookstore here, but I got super anxious and I bailed on the interview." I explained. "My anxiety was out of control, which is also why I wanted to move here."

"A fresh start, huh? Yeah, I felt the exact same when I moved in with my boyfriend, Poe." Rey assured me. I raised an eyebrow.

"Poe as in... Patrick?"

"Actually come to think of it, I think he was named after that writer, Edgar something Poe."

"Edgar Allen Poe? Okay, I know this sounds creepy, but I think I just fell in love with your boyfriend's name. He's my favourite writer ever. I had a guinea pig named Poe once. I think I had him while I was in Italy."

Rey looked at Rose, confused. We arrived at the mall's parking lot and Rose parked as close to the door as possible. "Her parents were in the military and so she travelled a lot."

"Wow! How many places have you been to?!" Ry exclaimed, starry-eyed as we walked into the mall. The first shop we went to was an American Apparel. I never really found things in my size there, so I pretended to browse.

"Several... I think in my life I lived in over ten countries, and that's not including inside the US."

"That's so cool. I don't think I've ever been outside the US." Rose frowned.

"Yeah, me too." Rey put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed it. "You're so lucky you got to taste so many cultures." Then, she showed me a pair of blush sneakers with white stripes across the sides. "What do you think?"

"You should totally get them. They'd look really cute with a nice dress and make a smart casual outfit. But I'm no expert. I mean I just... think."

"I think so too. You know what? I'll buy a pink skater dress if I find one just so I could wear it with these shoes. And I'll change in that outfit for tonight." Rey grinned. "My girlfriends back home used to give me hell for wearing dresses with sneakers. They'd say it's fashion suicide." I snorted when she put on a very weird girly-girl accent to say "fashion suicide", whilst Rose laughed hysterically.

While Rose was trying on some clothes in another store, I chatted with Rey as we waited outside for her. We'd spent a lot of time in an accessories' shop - like, almost two hours trying the weirdest shit - and time was really ticking for their games' night. "So how long have you and Poe been together for?"

"Going on four years." Rey replied with a smile. "I started being myself the second I met him. He made me feel so good about myself. He doesn't mind whether I wear a trash bag for work. He always tells me that as long as I'm happy then he's happy."

"Wow, that's true love right there." I commented. "I wish I had that. I mean I thought I did several times, but they were just using me for my body or to move on from someone."

"Like a rebound? Oh sweetheart." Rey pouted and gave me a tight hug. "You'll find your soulmate someday. Age is just a number. You could be with someone at fucking... 60 years old and then realise whether they're your soulmate or not."

"I want someone to _really_ get me. With all my anxiety and quirkiness. I kinda met someone this week, and I think I like him a lot. I'll have to wait until next week to see him again. I, uh, met him in poetry club."

"That's so sweet, Ev. I'm sure this guy will really like you back!" she gushed, and squealed. "I know we just met, but I'm so excited for you. Like, seriously!"

"Okay, finished!" Rose announced in a sing-song tone. "Shall we hit one last store before we head for games' night?"

"I got what I needed right here!" Rey smirked, holding up the shopping back with the pink dress inside. "I'll just go and change really quick and then we can leave."

When Rey went to change into her new dress and shoes, I stared at Rose, who was texting someone who was probably Finn, judging from her giggles and aww-ing. I had just realised, like an epiphany really, that they'd been talking about their "friend" all day, and yet, I never got his or her name. I was so damn sure the friend was a he in the way they talked about him. They always referred to them as they, were 'they' gender neutral?

"So Rose... this friend of yours..."

"You'll love him! He's the sweetest boy ever. I've known him since high school."

"And does he have a name, or do I call him Friend when I meet him?" I joked, and she chuckled.

"You'll know when you see him." she winked.

I furrowed my brow. Was there something she and Rey weren't telling me? Should I be worried?


	5. Ben's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the third chapter I am writing in one day. I'm on a roll! As always, your nice messages are always appreciated and if you want to request any imagines or one shots, I'm all ears (or, in the case of a laptop, eyes)!

When I heard the knock on the front door, I sighed with relief. "Oh thank God!" I exclaimed as I opened the door to find Finn and Poe at the front door.

"Dude what happened? It sounded urgent." Poe wanted to know as he entered, followed by Finn. He put the two boxes of beer on my kitchen counter and looked around the house. "Did you... spring clean your place?"

"Yes I did, but that's beyond the point." I retorted, clapping my hands together. "I have no idea what to wear."

As if for the first time, Poe blinked, realising I was only wearing my jeans and Converse, no shirt. "You're not staying like that, are you?"

"Of course he isn't, Poe!" Finn exclaimed, giving him a glare. "I think the 911 was him indecisive on what to put on his top half."

" _Thank_ you, Finn." I exclaimed. "I'm stuck between..." I paused to fetch the two options I laid out on the couch. Poe drew back his breath when I held them up.

"Okay no offence, buddy, but I agree with Poe on this one. Sheesh, mate." Finn frowned, and put on his thinking face. From time to time he'd look like he was about to say something but then he'd stop himself. "Show me what other shirts you have."

We all go into my bedroom and I opened my shirt drawer. They didn't give me time to take some out. They gently shoved me aside and took a look themselves.

"Hmm, this isn't any good, right, Fin?" Poe would murmur, pointing at a shirt, and Finn would shake his head.

"I was thinking something more like..." He'd pause and point at another shirt. After an hour of deliberation, they asked me to wear a wine-coloured polo shirt. "Benny, mate... you have some real shitty taste in clothes. How are you going to impress girls if you keep dressing up like you're an ex-prisoner?"

"I vowed not to change for anyone anymore. If Evangeline doesn't like me for who I am, then I guess that's that." I pointed out, putting the shirt on. It was a bit snug - blame it on my current obsession with working out - but all in the right place. "Now will you help me set up the place?"

The boys agreed and we turned the place around, each taking a role: Finn was in charge of food, considering he was really good at it, Poe was sifting through what games to play and I was overlooking everything. I made sure I locked Chewie in the bathroom because he was really weird around strangers. He still had a weird love/hate relationship with Poe: he'd _only_ make his way towards him if there was food in his hand. And that's it. I was scared he'd scare or hurt Evangeline. Didn't want that to happen on my first time properly meeting her.

"Benny, you leaving the _Star Trek_ memorabilia out here?" Finn wanted to know, switching on the oven timer.

"Why, is it too dorky?" I asked. Fuck, that was exactly what I was afraid of. "Fuck, I'll remove them right now." I carefully lifted them up and put them in the small cabinet under the flat screen. "Do I have anything else that indicates what a loser I am?" I half-joked, mostly looking at Poe, and he smiled sheepishly.

"Your face would be nice." He chuckled as I threw him cushions from the couch. "Heey!" He laughed hysterically, almost knocking himself over. "Get yourself together, the girls will be here any minute now."

"Quit joking around, Dameron. Seriously, is there anything else?" I told him, feeling defeated. I really wanted tonight to go smoothly. I was thinking of asking her to go to the movies tomorrow since I was off work.

"Solo, calm down." Poe walked up to me, putting his hands on my shoulder. I suppressed a smile. He was shorter than me and it looked so ridiculous, him trying to console me. "Just be yourself. Eva sounds like a cool girl. Rey texted me this morning and told me she already adores her."

"Really?" A glimmer of hope filled my heart.

"Yeah!" Finn chimed in, putting dipping sauces into small bowls. "I wouldn't be surprised if Rose left me for her. She's been talking about her nonstop all week, Ben. And you know Rose, she doesn't just let people into her life."

"You have no idea how good that makes me feel. Thank you."

"Okay, enough mushiness." Poe said. "Let's put these cushions back before--"

_RIIIIIIIIIING!_

Oh my God. "They're here. Fuck!" I hissed. Poe threw me the cushions and I quickly put them on the couch.

"Go open the door!" Poe hissed back. "It's your place, man!"

"Okay, okay..." I took two deep breaths and opened the door. I blinked, pretending I wasn't expecting Evangeline. God she looked so gorgeous. "Hi!"

"Ben..." she smiled softly. "Is this... your place?"

"Uh-huh." I remarked, and gave Rose a look. She blushed and looked at Evangeline.

"So Eva, this is my friend Ben."

"I know." she stated, not breaking eye contact. I swear to God I saw a slight twinkle in her hazel eyes. "He's in my poetry club. Hi." She bit her lower lip and averted her eyes. "I already said that."

"C-come on in." I stepped aside and the girls walked inside. "Jackets through there." I pointed at the spare bedroom. Rey and Rose shrugged off their jackets and tossed them on the bed. "E-Evangeline, may I take your jacket?" I blushed. I sounded like a butler from the 1800s. She grinned, not seeming to think the same thing I was.

"Thank you, Ben. That's very nice of you." She shrugged off my jacket, her bag ending on the floor in a small thud. "Sorry, I'm super clumsy..." She murmured, handing me the jacket whilst at the same time picking up her bag.

"It's fine." I assured her, and placed her jacket on the bed, straightening it. "So, uh... I get this is kinda awkward..."

Evangeline scoffed with a smile. "It's fine. I mean I admit I was very surprised to see you. They've been talking about a... 'friend'--" She used air quotes while saying 'friend'. "--all day."

"It's... nice to formally meet you." I smiled. She smiled back.

"Yeah, totally." As soon as I stepped out of the spare bedroom, Rey grabbed her by the wrist and dragged her into the living room.

"So, Eva, this is my boyfriend, Poe. Poe, this is Evangeline."

Evangeline blushed as she shook hands with Poe, and I couldn't help but feel a slight envy towards my friend. He was very attractive, much more than me. "My God, are you two models? Seriously, you two are so gorgeous!"

"Oh stop!" Poe smiled bashfully, waving a hand.

"I'm Finn." He smiled politely as he shook her hand.

"Are you British?" she asked curiously, mouth slightly ajar. Finn laughed, nodding. "Holy fuck. I mean-- Fuck-- I'm sorry." Evangeline closed her eyes for a second and then sighed. "I'm very awkward around new people."

"Same with Solo over here!" Rose smirked, wrapping her arm around my waist, patting my back.

"Solo? Is that... like your surname?" She asked incredulously.

"Uh, yeah..." I half-smiled and looked down, blushing a bit. "My full name is Benjamin Kyle Solo."

"Y'all sound so awesome, really." Evangeline gushed, addressing everyone.

"Uh, says the travelling beauty." Rey scoffed. "You're awesome too. Welcome to the gang."

Finn handed everyone a can of beer, and raised it for a toast. "For the new girl in the gang, Evangeline!"

"Cheers!" She giggled. My eyes softened as she made eye contact with me, and I raised my glass. She seemed genuinely excited to be here, and I was glad for that. And she was super gorgeous.

"Here, here!" Poe exclaimed.

Everyone had a sip from the beer. "So... what're we playing tonight?" I asked everyone. "I think Evangeline should pick, since she's the guest of honour?" I glanced at her as her head whipped up at the sound of her name. "So... we've got all these here..." I stared pointedly at the board and card games on one of the chairs.

"How about... charades?" She suggested with a grin. "We could split up into teams of... two or three?"

"Love it!" Rose exclaimed. "We could turn this into a little tournament. Like, losers battling each other until we have the last two standing?"

"Are we betting on something?" Poe wanted to know. We always bet on things like the next round of drinks at the bar are on the loser, loser has to prank-call their boss... things like that. "I was thinking... next time we hang out, losers have to pay for drinks, dinner and a movie?"

"It's on like _Donkey Kong_." Evangeline replied, looking at Poe competitively as they shook hands.

"So we're settled then, a competition of charades?" Rey smirked. "I think it would be fun if us couples battled."

I felt my blood turn old and my face flush. _Couples_? As in... I partner up with Evangeline against Rose and Finn, and Rey and Poe? I didn't oppose the idea, but at the same time... I don't know, it just felt weird.

"I'm down for that." Rose smiled back, and Finn nodded with agreement.

I sighed and sat down next to Evangeline. "I guess we're... partners then." She muttered softly to me, and then she smirked. "We're going to win this, hands down."

"You're good at Charades?" I wanted to know with intrigue. She shook her head and winked. My cheeks flushed.

"Not good... _Really_ good." she replied, emphasising on 'really'. "I've only played it a handful of times, but I like to think of myself as gifted in reading signs and in between the lines."

"Can we start already?!" Rey groaned, but I could see her small smile as she observed me talking to Evangeline. "Let's go up first, babe." She excitedly shook Poe, who just groaned and stood up. "How many chances do we get before we're out?"

"Uh... five sound fair?" Evangeline suggested. The others nodded and murmured with agreement, and she grinned. "Okay, we can play clockwise, so first up Rey and Poe, then Rose and Finn and then myself and Ben?"

"Great!" I exclaimed, and at the same time the others said, "Awesome! Let's go!"

True to her word, Evangeline was super good. She guessed most of the things the others were miming by the first or second word. I was as impressed as the others were.

"Uh, uh... Ooh! I got it!" she'd exclaimed, excited like a four-year old on Christmas morning. I couldn't help but just look at her. She'd snap me out of my thoughts when she'd ask, "Ben, what's that one movie? With-with uh... that actor guy, you know...!" And as if with telepathy, I'd know what she was about to tell me, and we'd guess it. Our closest competition were Poe and Rey. Finn and Rose didn't really mind losing, they laughed hysterically throughout their miming and they kissed after the defeat.

"You were good, babes." Finn told her, kissing her softly.

"Ditto, hon." Rose gushed, kissing him back. I couldn't help but glance at Evangeline when they said that, and the look on her face was that of longing - longing of something like what they had? - but also happiness and calmness.

"Okay then... the final battle." Rose said, holding the TV remote in one hand and gesturing with the other, pretending she was a commentator on TV. With the whole pauses and suspense type thing. "To our right, we have the picture perfect, drop-dead gorgeous Rey and Poe." They waved cheesily like they just won Prom King and Queen,a dn everyone chuckled.

"You two look ridiculous." Finn commented in between laughs. I couldn't help but agree with him by nodding.

"And to our left... we have the cutest, most adorable, romantic poet couple: Ben and Eva." Rose continued, wiggling her eyebrows.

I blushed when Rose called us a couple, and felt a tug onto my shirt. "Hey, we're gonna do great." Evangeline whispered, and squeezed my hand. It felt more like magic than Disney. The way she just reached for my hand to squeeze it, the fact that her hand lingered over mine for more than two seconds before drawing back her hand to her lap.

"Who will win the title of Charades King and Queen?" After a dramatic pause, Rose smirked and glanced from one couple to another. "We're about to find out. First up we have Poe. Poe, come up to the stand." Poe stood up and made his way to 'the stand' which was only the area between the TV and coffee table. He picked up a paper from the small bowl and groaned.

"God damn it, this is--" He started whining, but then just crumpled the paper and dug it deep into his pocket. "Ok so..." He took a deep breath and pretended to crank an old-fashioned camera.

"Movie." Rey quickly said. Poe nodded, and indicated two fingers.

"Two words." I told myself, and Poe nodded.

"Horror/Thriller." Evangeline commented when Poe put his hands over his cheeks, pretending to scream. Then, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath, opening his eyes very wide like a maniac as he grinned devilishly. "Uh... uh..." I snapped my fingers three times to try and remember.

" _The Exorcist_?!" Rey exclaimed, jumping off of her seat with excitement. Poe shook his head, and repeated the mimes. " _The Omen_!" Poe shook his head again.

"I think he's imitating a character." I whispered softly to Enangeline, and she nodded. "Who does that?"

"Lemme think..." After three seconds, Evangeline smirked. "I got it! I got it!" Evangeline jumped up and down, pointing at Poe. "Uh, uh... _The Shining_!"

Poe groaned, throwing his hands up in the air, and then fished for the crumpled paper, showing the name written in black Sharpie. "She got it."

"Yay! We won!" I exclaimed, standing up, and we high-fived. "So I guess dinner is on Rose and Finn this week and then the next Rey and Poe?" I gave the others a triumphant look.

"Hardy-har-har, Solo." Finn dead-panned, but then gave me a wink, handing me the empty bowl of popcorn. "We're all out of snacks here, mate. And I think the pizzas are soon ready too." He then nodded his head slightly towards Evangeline, who was talking animatedly to Poe, Rey and Rose, probably a story about a French man judging from her ludacris accent. "Ask her to help you." He added with a hiss.

"U-uh..." I cleared my throat and walked up to the others. "E-Evangeline... would like to help me with the food, please?" Without hesitation, she stood up and we walked into the kitchen. She immediately made herself comfortable, searching through the cabinets for plates and glasses. "So... are you having fun?"

With a grin, she replied, "Lots. Your friends have made me very comfortable all day."

Smiling back, I told her, "That's great. I'm really glad." After a minute of silence, where Evangeline managed to set the table complete with cutlery and napkins which she shaped like origami flowers (seriously though, this girl was so full of surprises), I spoke again. "Look, Evangeline..." She glanced up at me. "I-I really like you." Her eyes softened. Did that mean she liked me too? Or was she pitying me? Fuck I hope it was the former. "And I was wondering if-if maybe tomorrow... Maybe you'd want to--"

"I'd love that."

For a second, it felt like somebody had muted my surroundings. She didn;t just say yes, but said she'd _love that_. My heart went from beating fast to SUPER fast in a second. "Really?"

"I wouldn't say yes to just about anyone." She smirked, and then blushed. "Fuck, I mean... Uh, I wouldn't say yes if I didn't mean it."

"I know what you mean." I grinned. "So, uh, I'll pick you up at 6-ish?"

"6 sounds great." Evangeline grinned. "And you know you can call me Eva right?"

"Hm?" I looked back at her, and she smiled.

"You can call me Eva too. Evangeline has too many syllables anyways."

I furrowed my brows. "But I like your name."

She blinked and jerked her head with surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah. It's a very poetic name, and I like it a lot." Seeing her blush made me smile broadly. Did I actually have this effect on her? To actually make her blush? Gosh she looked beautiful. I couldn't wait for our date tomorrow.

_Ding!_

"Pizzas are ready, everyone!" Evangeline yelled, and the others made their way into the the kitchen, and complimented the table setting.

"You know how to make origami?" Finn exclaimed, holding it into his hand and inspecting it with awe. "Wow, you have got to teach me!"

"Of course!" she grinned. "I learnt origami when I was living in Germany. I had an elderly neighbour who spent all my time there teaching me."

"Is there anything you can't do?" I asked with amazement. She could write, she probably painted, she dominated in Charades, and now she could make origami.

"I can't cook, bake or dance." Everyone laughed, but she insisted, "I'm dead serious, I can't cook to save a life. And the expression 'two left feet' couldn't be more true."

I let out an airy laugh. "Okay, everyone... pizza is served!" I announced as I carefully took out the trays one by one with the oven mit.

"Ooh, these look exquisite." Evangeline commented, taking in the smell. "Who made these?"

"Finn, fo course." Rey chuckled.

"Well, Benny helped a lot." Finn chimed in. "He offered all ingredients, the place, the oven... I just put everything together."

"A breath of fresh air from microwave pizza bagels, if you ask me." Evangeline murmured, taking a slice. "Holy shit, this is really good. Finn, wow!"

"I, uh... I try you know." Finn blushed.

"Another toast?" Rose stood up, glass raised. The others followed suit. "To friendship!"

I locked eyes with Evangeline and grinned, not saying anything. She did the same, instead opting to drinking her glass. The night was going smoothly, and I had already started thinking about our first date tomorrow.

********************

Finn and Rose left as they had to get up early tomorrow for a trip to the Ticos' place in New York City, so it was just Rey, Poe, Eva and myself. We watched a movie and played _Cluedo_. After that, we put on the cheesiest songs in the history of karaoke - courtesy of myself - and honestly, it was all good and relaxed. I also loved how relaxed she was becoming the more time passed. We all talked about school, life and shared political opinions. We had so much in common Rey called it creepily sweet. It was almost midnight when Poe stood up, announcing he was about to head home.

"Want a ride with us, Ev?" he offered, knowing she was picked up by Rose earlier. She stood up with Rey and nodded.

"If you don't mind." she replied, smiling gratefully.

"Sure. Need, uh... some time?" Poe smirked, shifting his focus back and forth between her and myself. She blushed, but nodded. "Five minutes, we'll be outside." Turning to me, he gave me a one-armed hug. "Night, brother."

"G'night, Poe. We'll speak tomorrow?"

"Yeah." And he left. Rey gave me a warm hug, and Evangeline a wink before leaving.

"So..." I started, digging my hands in my jeans' pockets.

"I, um... I look forward for tomorrow, Ben. Like, you have no idea." she started explaining. She was looking everywhere but at myself. "I haven't... I haven't been on a date in a very long time." She finally looked up at me. "I don't want to fuck it up."

"Wh--Eva, you won't." I insisted. I walked up to her, tilting her head so she'd look at me. I smiled softly. "I really, really like you. And I want there to be a second date more than the first."

It warmed my heart seeing her laugh. "That's mathematically impossible, but fine." She bit her lower lip and then kissed my cheek, letting her lips linger for a few seconds. I could feel my cheeks burn beneath her touch as she caressed my other cheek with her fingers. "I cannot wait for tomorrow, Benjamin Kyle Solo."

"Me neither, Evangeline McCormick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the ending seems a bit iffy, don't be surprised if you're re-reading this and find it changed. I'm not too convinced myself. Let me know what you think! If you like fluff, check out my Bill Weasley fanfiction 'If he only knew'!


End file.
